On the outside of a dissection nightmare
by adventure time idiota1
Summary: Takes place after Stein is introduced and Maka said she had a nightmare. Well this is what I pictured... just try it :(


Soul was lying in bed, trying to get some sleep. Death was seriously uncool. Thoughts of Dr. Stein swam in his head. His filthy hands on Maka, Black*star nearly dying, Tsubaki fearful face, HIS FILTHY HANDS ON MAKA!

How was he suppose to be the coolest guy in the world when a guy with a big cartoony screw in his head made him pee his pants!

The white haired scythe turned over and tried to fall asleep. _I better not wake up with that dahm cat on my face. _he thought.

+thud+

"Wah?" Soul moaned, looking around. After a while of no noise, Soul just brushed it off and sunk back into bed.

+thud+

"Ok what the fuck." moaned Soul, he swung himself out of bed in search of the noise. "This is totally uncool." he said as he pulled a white t shirt over his head. The noises rang out in his room again. Soul was starting to get worried. He went into the hall and started rooting around.

"Hello? Anyone here? Blair that better not be you!" he said. Suddenly there was another thud and a whimper, coming from Maka's room.

"Maka? Maka? Are you ok?" He whispered, opening the door. Horrible thoughts ran through his head. Maybe Stein came to dissect her! He quickly and quietly entered Maka's room. He really hoped there was something wrong and Maka wasn't awake. If she knew he was in her room he would be dead. More than dead, he'd be mutilated. Or worse, Maka chopped!

Once his eyes adjusted, he was relieved to see that there was no one in Maka's room. Maka was just asleep in a tight ball on the bed. Soul let out a sigh and closed the door behind him.

+thud+

Soul opened the door again to see Maka bang her head against the head board. She had knocked her pillow to the ground. Soul crept into the room and took a closer look at Maka. Her face was scrunched up and sweat poured down her face as she scrunched in a tighter ball. Soul's faced soften. He gently lifted her head with one hand and tucked the pillow under it. He gave a small smile and turned to leave, when he heard Maka whimper.

* * *

><p><em>Stein washed his hands slowly at a sink in the corner. He gave a wide smile as he shook out his hands. Maka was strapped to a metal table. She cringed at the sound of the water hitting the sink.<em>

_"So Maka, how are you feeling today?" he asked, twirling his screw. Maka just stayed silent. With a kick, Stein spun his chair to the table. _

_"Come now Maka, no reason to be rude" He said, lifting up Maka's shirt. Maka shied away from his hand as he ran it over her stomach. "Such smooth skin." He murmured.  
><em>

_"You didn't hurt him right? Like you said." Murmured Maka. Stein chuckled. "It's not like you can do much about it now.'' _

_Maka's eyes widened and she started to thrash against her restraints. Stein laughed at her struggle and started to draw markings on her stomach._

_Then came the knife._

* * *

><p>Soul sat awkwardly on Maka's bed as she started to thrash. Every time one of her limbs shot out, Soul would grab it and pin it down. He didn't want her to bang it. Maka almost rolled out of his arms in a mummified tangle. Soul quickly grabbed her and pulled her into his lap before she could fall.<p>

"Soul... where's soul" she muttered in her sleep.

"C'mon Maka, calm down, this uncool calm down." Soul said awkwardly, stroking Maka's head. She continued to curl up in a ball. she violently flinched as if she was cut in half

* * *

><p><em>Blood was everywhere. Her body was nothing but a shell. And yet she was still alive. how could this happen. With dry breath, Maka let her head go limp and it rolled to the side. The only thing that kept her from her from giving in, was the fact that she saved Soul. <em>

_Then she saw it_

_A blood filled jar was in the shadowy corner, with Souls head and hands floating in it._

* * *

><p>"NO!" shrieked Maka. Soul jumped and pressed her head to his chest. Maka thrashed and yelled, but didn't wake up.<p>

"Maka, your freaking me out! Please just be cool. Be alright." he said. Then Maka stopped. With a sigh she relaxed against his chest.

* * *

><p><em>"What? How are you doing this?" asked Stein, twirling his screw. Maka thrashed inhumanly against her restraints. With a peircing scream, the leather straps holding her snapped.<em>

_"You... will...die.." moaned Make, her guts spilling out of her opened chest. Stein started to back away. Maka gave a shaky walk towards him._

_"I will not go down alone." She muttered. She seized Stein by the shoulders and pulled him down into the abyss with_ her.

* * *

><p>"Maka?" said Soul in an uncertain tone. Maka seemed to have fallen into an uneasy sleep. Soul sighed slightly and slid Maka out of the tangle of blankets and undid the knots. He arranged the blanket accordingly and lifted Maka up gently and tucked her in.<em><br>_

"Good night." he whispered. He got up and left the room. He gave one last look at Maka.

"soul" she whispered in her sleep.

He gave a quick smile and closed the door.

"Oh soooooouuuuul!"

Blair walked up naked. Soul yelled out as his nose bled and hit his head on Maka's door with a bang.


End file.
